Submission & Control
by zebragoddess
Summary: What if Ciel and Sebastian had a red room of their own? Ciel allows Sebastian to play master for a while. One shot, super tease lime


What if Ciel and Sebastian had a red room of their own?

Kuroshitsuji & 50 Shades Series Inspired One-shot

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, I hope that does not put anyone off. I apologize for any errors. I am usually inspired at night, buttttt not always as aware lol.

I recently have been watching the Black Butler (a series I had previously written off but now I have a sudden new love for it). I was watching episode 7 when the scene came with Ciel chained to a wall and I thought _wow! that is kind of hot. _There is also a scene in 50 Shades when Christian uses a riding crop on Ana,*whew! I'm getting hot just thinking about it lol* anyways I kind of grabbed the two ideas and ta da! this is what I came up with. Hope you like it.

I imagined Ciel to be older in this fanfic, in his late teens and Sebastian in his mid to late twenties. I think it's better if they are closer in age.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kuroshitsuji or the 50 Shades Trilogy

Warnings: Yaoi, bondage, dominance & submission, blind-folding, kind of lemony, teasing but no major action.

Okay let's go!

/

The darkness was comforting yet mysterious.

The soft material against his eyes was a welcomed feeling since he spent most of his days with one eye in darkness. Yet, he never knew how complete darkness could be so erotic.

"...haa..ha..hahh.." Ciel took in gulps of air.

The teen's breathing was quick as he stood there, waiting, anticipated the man's next move.

He strained his ears to hear the soft footsteps over the softly playing classical music and the occasional clanking of the chains against the wall.

The metal circled around his wrists and ankles were a cold contrast to the heat his body was emitting.

He could hear the box creaking open, then closing again. The sound of footsteps soon resumed, but moving towards him this time.

His erratic heartbeat sped up a little more

_Oh yes, what has he chosen to pleasure me with next?_

Ciel felt a stiff and familiar materialrunning up his knee, warming as it eased its way up the front of his left thigh.

His body quivered as the leather crop made a loop peaking at the top of his thigh, almost touching his groin, then dipping back down. He exhaled loudly.

"Discipline, my lord" said a soothing voice.

A firm smack sounded through the room

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The sting on his thigh almost sent him over the edge. Ciel panted.

A soft kiss replaced the burning sensation.

Ciel liked control, but it was moments like this that attributed to a hidden desire of his.

He felt the crop ride up his right leg this time repeating the actions that it did to the left.

This blinded teasing had been going on for a while, _hours or was it a few minutes_? It felt like eternity.

The anticipation was so delicious.

"Sebastian" the name slipped through Ciel's lips almost like a sigh.

Something warm and wet took place of the crop. Slowly sliding up his thigh, and then back down, leaving a slippery trail in its wake.

Ciel's member was throbbing wanting the same attention that was being given to his thigh.

What Ciel now guessed to be Sebastian's tongue, traveled up the side of his hip, dipped into his belly button, teasing and licking the indent. Then he felt his tongue continued up the middle of his chest then over to his right nipple.

Sebastian flicked his tongue out over the nipple,

once,

twice,

and then a third time until it was taunt.

He blew cool air making it even harder. It felt so good, Ciel gasped and bit down on his bottom lip.

He felt silky lips kissed his chin then over his lips.

Sebastian's tongue slipped into his mouth forcing him to let go of his bottom lip.

The lip was then suckled, first gently then gradually tugging harder. The slight pain of this made the action all the more erotic to Ciel, causing him moan into his butler's mouth.

When Sebastian released it, Ciel pressed both lips together and licked the now tender skin.

Sebastian returned his attention back to the teen's chest but this time fondling the previous nipple with his slender fingers, while licking the left one.

He was so talented, his butler, pleasing him with his mouth like this; but then again, he was one hell of a butler.

"Uhhh..nnnggh" Ciel struggled out the sound

"Shall I get the gag master?" Sebastian questioned in a satisfied tone.

Ciel answered by keeping quiet but his body found other ways to respond. He felt his slender hips moving against his will, leaning in towards Sebastian's.

When their bodies touched Ciel could feel Sebastian's own growing arousal.

He tried to grind against him but the strains on his limbs pulled him back against the wall.

Ciel could feel precum sliding down his member. This deep need thrilled him, sending shivers down his frame.

He moaned again.

Suddenly, he heard a heavy thump, and two slightly calloused hands grip both his thighs.

Just as he could feel Sebastian's warm breath graze his member Ciel grounded out "STOP!"

Sebastian halted immediately.

After a long silence the servant spoke, "I apologize master; it seems I have gotten ahead of myself once again."

"Remove my blind fold" the young masochist commanded in a harsh tone.

He could hear Sebastian rise.

Large hands went behind his head to delicately remove the material.

Ciel's eye took a moment to adjust to lighting in the dim room, before focusing on his butler.

"Must you always spoil things Sebastian?" Ciel murmured.

Sebastian quickly and silently uncuffed his feet, then hands

The servant quickly bowed "Will that be all for tonight young lord?" His voice emotionless but his eyes held a hint of regret.

"Yes, do remove yourself to your quarters until I call for you again"

"Of course sir" Sebastian exited the room and closed the door.

But instead of going to his room he sat on his heels outside the door, patiently waiting for his master's next orders.

/

What did you think?

I wanted to play with the power structure and trust in their relationship but Ciel is still the master ;-D


End file.
